


Problem Solved

by hunenka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some crazy AU where The Reichenbach Fall happens at the same time as Skyfall, Sherlock and Bond manage to get rid of their enemies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solved

_London, 2012_

“Hello, James,” Sherlock says without raising his head from the book he’s reading.

Bond doesn’t wait for Sherlock to tell him to take a seat because that might take a while, grabs a beer from the fridge (and he realizes he’s quite lucky to find one there), pulls up a chair and sits next to the dark-haired man. “I’m not going to ask how you knew it was me, if you’re hoping,” he informs him dryly.

Sherlock raises one eyebrow. “I wasn’t hoping.”

James opens the beer and takes a long sip. “Bollocks. You love being all mysterious and you love showing everyone how smart you are.”

“Now you talk like John,” Sherlock says and steals Bond’s beer, tastes it and grimaces. “They’ve changed the brewing formula again. I taste apples. Old apples.”

James just shakes his head in slight annoyance. “If you don’t stop showing off, I’ll break your neck. I’ve had enough people showing me how smart they are for one week. Or one lifetime.”

Sherlock laughs softly, but he does stop showing off.

They sit in silence, sharing the beer. When they finish it, Sherlock asks, “Want more?”

“God, yes,” Bond mutters, but is too lazy to get up and get the beer.

“Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock shouts loudly. “Mrs. Hudson, do you hear me?”

Mrs. Hudson appears in the door, a little breathless after running up the flight of stairs. “Yes, dear?”

“Would you mind bringing us a bottle of beer from the fridge?” Sherlock asks and ignores the slightly incredulous expression on Bond’s face.

Mrs. Hudson sighs, but brings them two more bottles. “Just this time, Sherlock. You both look tired.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” Bond says when Sherlock doesn’t seem to intend to do so himself. The lady smiles at him and leaves.

They sit in silence again, sipping their beers.

Suddenly Bond starts chuckling. “I’m wondering what they’re doing now that they both finally got what they wanted.”

Sherlock’s thin lips slowly curve into a smile. “I imagine it must be quite a sight.”

They both burst out laughing.

 

_Meanwhile somewhere far, far away_

Moriarty and Silva are staring at each other. They both just tried introducing themselves, but somehow it just didn’t work out. They both had their impressive entrances prepared, with the slow, menacing walk and a weirdly scary speech delivered in a voice that changes unexpectedly in height and intonation.

It just doesn’t work so well when your opponent does practically the same thing as you do.

Moriarty frowns and reaches into his pocket, takes out his smartphone and presses the play button. BeeGees’ “Stayin’ Alive” starts playing from the small speakers. Silva grins and raises one hand. A helicopter appears out of nowhere and The Animals’ “Boom Boom” drowns out Moriarty’s song.

Moriarty’s dark eyes narrow. “Alright, let’s play.” He presses another button on his phone and Silva’s helicopter goes down in flames.

Silva smiles widely, showing unnaturally perfect teeth. “Now I’m interested.”

They both run and hide, plan and plot, set traps and bombs, avoid traps and bombs, shoot and avoid being shot. They have so much fun they decide to never stop.

It’s so good to finally find a worthy opponent who wants to play with you.

The world is safe for now.


End file.
